bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. It is presumed her parents have died so she is home educated by her grandfather due to no schools accesible near her house area. She is closest to Runo and frequently worries about Dan and Shun. She can be quite gullible due to her being over trusting of others, shown when she was tricked by Lync. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others, and rarely chooses to bother others with her problems unless they ask her or it is of the upmost importance to the task at hand for them. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, it might be because she always underestimates herself and because she is afraid of losing, which sometimes makes her feel useless. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Although she plays now, she still struggles with her past history and in both of her losses these feelings somehow contributed to the battle. It is shown that she had grown a little more confident after her battle with Shadow. Alice is seen as the most mature one of the group- this is mainly because she's the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. She can "read" the others' emotions, as shown in episode 28, when she was able to sense that something is wrong with Shun and after he said "No, nothing.", she insisted him to tell them because she knew that he was lying. She was one of the people who were suspected to be a spy for Masquerade along with Joe and Shun, but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. Later, when Julie apologized to Shun about mistaking his grandfather for Hal-G and Dan blamed him about not telling them that he was in town, Alice was the first one to defend Shun. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the best, due to her strategies. She is ranked number 2. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have fought Klaus with his Bakugan such as a Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she was afraid to use). Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hoped to save him. She was very happy when her grandfather was freed from Naga's control. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan was worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This problem was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas, or when Christopher tried to help her. Illiusionary clone When Masquerade was tested by Exedra he had to battle with an illiusionary "Alice". He underestimated her a lot, which caused him many troubles during the battle, but in the end, he managed to defeat her. Masquerade's idenity In episode 38 it was revealed that Alice was actually Masquerade. During visiting her grandpa, Alice was struck with a blast of negative energy created by Naga, which passed through Dr. Michael's dimension transporter. The negative energy turned her into Masquerade, and her grandfather into Hal-G. Nobody knew about this until Dan's battle with Maquerade. After Daniel defeated him, he offered Masquerade to join the group but just before they could shake hands, Masquerade took his mask off. His hair fell down, became longer and turned orange, revealing Alice's face. The Brawlers were more than shocked but after Hal-G appeared and explained how he and Alice fell under Naga's control (because Alice couldn't remember anything) everything became clear. The Brawlers tried to comfort her and convince her not to leave (and almost succeeded), but when Shun, instead of protecting her, made a comment without noticing about how "smart" Masquerade was because he was hurt by the truth (he said: "Well, you proved one thing-Maquerade was smart and he knew where to find us because you were him!"), Alice started to cry and activated her teleportation card, stating that she was leaving because of guilt for what she had done as Masquerade, which actually wasn't true. Shun did this because he felt angered and hurt about the fact that she was Masquerade. The Brawlers spent weeks searching for Alice, but they couldn't find her. In episode 44, she heard Dan and decided to help him. With a little help from Klaus, she entered Vestroia and, transformed into Masquerade for the last time, saved Dan and Drago. The mask then shattered and Maquerade vanished away, leaving her body and intrusting all his Bakugan to her. She then regained her, so called "friendship" with Shun (which is most likely more than friendship) and decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group. When the Brawlers returned to Earth, she tagged with Klaus and Christopher and battled the Subterra/Haos hybrid Rabeeder. Using her "Trident of Doom" ability card, she managed to defeat Rabeeder, despite the fact that Hydranoid was unable to move. The Last Battle Later, she found her grandfather and, not knowing that he was actually a transformed Hal-G who was trying to trick her, led him to Wavern - the guardian of the Infinity Core. After Hal-G revealed himself, she and Joe tried to make a proper strategy so that they could save Wavern, but they were quickly attacked by Alice's grandfather while Naga was battling Shun and Skyress, who tried to distract him so that they can give Alice, Joe and Wavern more time, but were easily defeated by the power of Naga's Silent Core. Hal-G used a magical nova to eliminate Alice and took Joe as a hostage, but Chan Lee appeared and kicked him away. Then, Chan tried to protect Wavern with her Fortress, while Joe was trying to bring her back inside her ball-form state but he was unable to do it because Naga sent a special signal to Wavern's Infinity Core. Although it's hardly shown, Hal-G "played" with Alice and Shun a little longer because the last time we saw them, Alice hit herself in a lamppost and Shun crushed into a building but they are later shown laying next to each other in the middle of the street, in a much worse condition than they were before, with Hal-G standing on top of Wardington Tower, laughing. After her faliure to protect Wavern, Chan helped Alice to stand up and recover from Hal-G's attacks.I n the end of the episode, after all the Brawlers said "Goodbye!" to their Bakugan, Alice threw Hydranoid in the portal and watched as Shun's other Bakugan flew in it. New Vestroia As of episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid had been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 4 hero Bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo and Julie. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in episode 11, sending Spectra and Gus through the portal. She also lets Lync stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In episode 19, Dan decides to take Alice, Runo, and Julie to new Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter. When Mira returned, she gave Alice a Darkus Gauntlet as a gift. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove in episode 32. Alice was seen in a field outside of her home with Alpha Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow, the second Vexos she has met (coincidentaly if she had met Gus she'll have met the Vexos that can preform a triple nod) runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, and demands that she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow. Masquerade even says "You know you want to, Alice" to her, proving her struggle to not change into him, but she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow, temporarily letting Alice think about brawling with him. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts the challenge. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling because she thought that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But during the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade, without transforming into him and she and manages to keep true to herself. With a very impressive combination of some of Hydranoid's moves she manages to destroy Shadow's most powerful Bakugan, his Guardian-Darkus Hades, but Hydranoid was too tired from the battle which resulted their later loss agains the MAC Spider. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a blast from Darkus Hades had destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle. It was harder for Alice to battle more than any of the Brawlers because of her fear to transform into Masquerade again and losing herself in the process, but it seems like this won't be an obstical for her anymore. She is later seen teleporting to Marucho's house and connecting with the brawlers on Vestal, warning them about Shadow's attack on her and asking them to watch over Runo and Julie, which, in her opinion, could be the Vexos's next targets. Bakugan Bakugan she used, while not Masquerade * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Subterra Mantris (used when she battled Klaus) * Ventus Bee Striker (used when she battled Klaus) * Darkus Centipoid (used when she battled Klaus) Illusionary Alice * Darkus Centipoid * Darkus Exedra * Darkus Wormquake Gallery File:Alicerulez.gif File:55763.jpg File:Alice_Screen.JPG|Alice and a Bunny File:Alice_Screen_2.JPG|Alice and Alpha Hydranoid Battles Note: As Alice, not Masquerade. de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Relationship? Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers